Into the Mineshaft
by Juggerpony
Summary: After a British S.A.S. Operation goes south, British S.A.S. Soldier Darius Trace narrowly escapes, going through a portal to an unknown world, where a pony hierarchy rules the land. Takes place before Twilight comes to Ponyville, but don't worry, the Mane 6 will be there (Scattered throughout) ! story is finished, but stay tuned for part 2 of this story!
1. The Mission

Authors Note: Hey, Everyone! As you guys know, I am an upcoming writer, and

am currently working on my own novel. So, just to make it clear, the events in this

story are going to take place 8 years before the events known as Equestria Girls.

Also, the timing will be weird. This all takes place before Twilight comes to

Ponyville, before the Redemption of Luna. So ya, enjoy the story, rate, comment,

and check out my Fan fiction channel!

**Prologue **

**Cardigan Bay, Wales, United Kingdom **

**May 16, 2015, 19:01 **

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace, British S.A.S. **

The truck bumped around a bit as we made a sharp right turn, finally leaving city, and entering the Cardigan Bay area. I looked up from my inspection of my silenced MP5 to glance at the other S.A.S Soldiers around me, 5 in all, all wearing matching black, one piece wet suits. All had the same firearms, and all men had a serious demeanor that surrounded them. They knew what their mission was, as from the debrief that happened only a mere 2 hours ago.

An unregistered ship had docked in Cardigan Docks and, seeing from UAV scanners, they had large shipments of weapons. High Command had said that the sailors were most likely insurgents. But what made them send the S.A.S in was another object on the ship, which a strange radiation coming off of it that even forensics couldn't make heads or tails out of. Me and the rest of the squad were ordered to go in with 'black ties', meaning that we were to have no resemblance to any network, and have no items showing who they were loyal too. And here we were, ready to hijack the shipment.

That was when Captain Ford, leading officer for the mission, stood as the truck made another sharp turn. "Alright, men. I have just received new orders from HC (High Command). It would appear that 4 transport trucks arrived and have taken away the targets. Luckily, we have there new location via UAV. They are heading towards the Warehouse district. We are to be advised, there are a confirmed 15 plus targets, all armed with unknown assault rifles and SMGs. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Take us there, driver. Stat!"

Parking a mile from the Warehouse district, we quickly and silently made our way through the maze of buildings, looking for the location of the trucks. There was a heavy fog, which scrambled the UAV's scanners, and couldn't get closer without alerting the enemy of our position. So in other words. We were on our own. Suddenly, the captain waved us to cover, which we quickly obeyed. He signaled to the right, in which we saw a lot of light emanating from a certain warehouse. Signaling us forward, we slowly proceeded towards the warehouse, weapons drawn and ready to shoot. Stopping us again, the Captain ran towards the warehouse, where 4 trucks stood.

Keeping to the shadow as much as possible, we sat right outside the front entrance of the warehouse where 3 men, all wearing grey sailors clothes, were unloading crates from the trucks. All the crates had a big, red and black tiger on it, and were filled to the brim with guns and munitions of all kinds. The Captain signaled us to proceed to the rafters, located write above the sailors, only accessible by the ladder next to them. Going up slowly and silently, we reached the top. Private Desmond, who was crouching right next to me looked extremely brave, border lining fearless. I could not say the same about myself.

I may look emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, I was terrified. In truth, I hated shooting people. Watching them go down under a rain of gunfire, keeping in mind that they most likely had to provide for there families. That was why I was the team medic, so that I could save more lives than kill. The thought of combat always made my spine turn to ice, and send shivers up my back. As we passed over the men unloading the crates, I overheard them speaking. "Aye, look at all this ammunition. Its almost like the boss is trying to prepare for a bloody war or something!" The second man, who had a beard and matching brown hair, grunted, and replied, "Well, the Oberherr are giving a great price. I am sure the boss couldn't resist." The first shrugged, about to give his reply, when the captain signaled to 3 of the other S.A.S, who quickly and quietly put 3 clean holes into the men's heads.

The captain turned towards us again. "Alright, here's the plan. Sergeant Malk, lead Private Gordon and Private Yuro down the rafters, and cause a diversion for the men inside. Me, Sergeant Trace, and Private Desmond will give them bloody hell from above. Remember, don't get yourselves killed down there." Sergeant Malk saluted, and lead his small team down the rafters, while the Captain told me and Desmond to get positioned at a window. Quickly getting into position, I peered into the warehouse bellow me, and quickly put my finger to my earpiece. "Group, this is code name Breaker. Stand by for a second! I have a visual on something." The Captain spoke next, whispering, "Group, this is code name Head, and I see visual as well. What is that thing?"

Through my window, I saw a large, circular machine, wires and tubes coming out of it, attaching to multiple generators in the room. The wires also connected to a strange looking mirror, which gave me an uneasy feeling just looking at it. Then, Sergeant Malk spoke up. "Code name Head, this is Code name Heart. According to my scanner, the mirror itself is the source of the strange radiation. "Shite!" The captain spoke over his headset. "Alright, men. Engage, but do not fire on targets. I repeat, engage, but do not waltz with tangos."

I looked down, spotting 3 black clad figures moving behind some crates, as an armed guard came strolling towards them. Quicker than the eye could see, Private Yuro put his SMG on the ground, drawing his tactical knife. As the man passed, Yuro brought the man behind the crates and, hand over the mans mouth, slit his throat. Once the mans body stopped convulsing, Yuro put his knife away and brought his SMG to bear again. They began to proceed again, when a high pitched, british voice screamed. "Intruders!" Then, there was chaos.

Gunfire erupted all throughout the room aiming Malk and his men. The Captain cursed to himself, then yelled, "Give it to them, mates!" And we began to give suppressive fire, just as the enemies began to take cover behind anything they could fit behind. I aimed and quickly took out one of the men, who was about to shoot at the Captain. Private Gordon was the first to fall, blood splattering from the AK-47 round to his head. I quickly avenged him, shooting down his killer. Then, Desmond screamed next to me, as a bloody hole appeared in his stomach. I rushed over to him, checking his wound. His breathing becoming more ragged, I searched for the bullet hole. I painfully closed my eyes, seeing that the bullet had punctured Desmond's lung. he wasn't going to make it. Desmond began to cry, wordlessly yelling for me to put him out of his misery. I was going to help him against the wall, when a small, round object crashed through the already bullet torn window, landing beside Desmond.

"Grenade!" Captain Ford shouted, before diving through his window. Without thinking, I followed, the explosion enveloping Desmond and propelling me forward. I landed into the crates that Malk and his squad had originally his behind. Stunned from the impact, I felt a hand help me up. I was about to thank whoever it was, when the butt of the mans rifle hit me in the face, making me stagger to the left wall. For the first time, I noticed the gunfire had ceased. I was shoved to my knees, right beside Private Yuro and Sergeant Malk. Captain Ford was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a big, muscular man came over to us, a USB. Pistol in one hand. "Who is the commanding officer here?" The man said, his voice having a heavy British accent . I was about to speak up, when Malk gave me a look, telling me not to. He stood, saying, "I am." The Muscular man smiled wickedly, saying, "Good." Then, to my utter shock and horror, the leader shot Malk in the face, blowing half of his face off. Biting his lip at the mans remains, the man came to stand in front of me and Yuro. I was scared silly, knowing that this was it. My short, 24 year old life was coming to an end. I wasn't married, and had nothing more to look forward to. God, why did this have to happen?

"Congratulations!" The leader said, signaling to a man near a lever, connected to the machine. "You two get to be the first people to witness a new era!" With that, the man pulled the switch. Suddenly, blue energy began to stream through the tubes connecting the machine the mirror. The Machine began to whir, drawing energy from the generators. The lights in the building began to go crazy, from all the power being drawn to the machine. The guards started backing away from it, looks of terror and awe on their faces. Then, as soon as the blue energy went through the tubes, a giant whirlpool of blue energy emulated from the machine. I felt fear turning my blood cold, wondering what forces he was witnessing in front of him. The leader stared at the strange portal, his hand outstretched. "It's so beautiful." he said, his voice faltering.

Then he turned to us, biting his lip again. "Well, I was going to offer a ransom for your poor souls, to buy us some time. But, I don't think that will be needed anymore." My eyes widened as he began to approach us, pulling his pistol out of it's holster. Oh, why did I join the S.A.S? I turned my head to Heaven, praying to Jesus for a bloody miracle! Then, it came true. Right as the leader aimed his pistol at my head, he recoiled, screaming in agony as blood erupted from his shoulder, making him fall over. A guard near the portal turned, aiming his AK, but was quickly killed by a round to the chest. Near the entrance, shooting wildly, came Captain Ford, shooting at the generators in the side of the room. "Run!" he screamed, right as enemy bullets punched into his chest. Panicking, I turned and started running for the portal. The leader, still groaning on the ground, screamed to shoot me.

That was when the explosions hit. The generators all blew, sending sparks and enemies everywhere. the portal began to spark as well, and I quickly ran to it. Before I could jump in, a stray bullet hit my leg, making me stumble into the portal. A searing white heat engulfed me, and as my thoughts went to black, I was able to think one last depressing thought.

I had left Private Yuro behind to die.


	2. The Road

**Chapter 1 **

**Unknown Location **

**6:00 hours **

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace **

I was scared to open my eyes. After stumbling into the portal, or whatever it was, I awoke from consciousness with a slight headache. My whole body was numb, and I could feel the sun hitting my face, even without opening my eyes. I felt around me. I felt a cold hard surface. I opened my eyes, slowly at first, to get adjusted to the light that streamed into my eyes.

Looking around, I noticed that I was in an old house. The wood bellow me was brown and old, and there was a huge, gaping hole in the side of the room, thus where the light was coming from. In my mind, I tried to contemplate all that was going on, creating a little checklist in my mind to see if I was still sane or not. Well, from the information I had gathered, I had run into some strange portal, or whatever, after the rest of my team was killed. Well, that would explain why I went from being in a warehouse to this old building.

Then another thought hit me, shocking me to the core. Captain Ford shot the machine before I went in, and everything exploded. What if I was actually in heaven? What if I was dead. I attempted to stand, but instead collapsed, gasping as pain surged through my leg. Nope, I was still alive. I looked down at my leg, to find the source of the pain. I was able to locate it right in the middle of my left calf. I examined the bullet hole, relief flooding me as I realized that the bullet went straight through, so I wasn't going to die from the lead in the bullet. Then, I realized my next problem. I was now exposed to infection, maggots, and several other things that would be 10 times more painful than simple lead poisoning.

I tried to stand again, expecting the pain this time. I was able to get into a sitting position, quickly pulling off my backpack. I without even opening my pack, I realized that I was most likely defenseless. My MP5 was gone, as well as my sidearm, a good old Colt pistol. I opened my pack, looking through what stuff I had. When I was captured, they must not have searched us too thoroughly. My water bottle, spare clips (Now useless), and a black gas mask, with a small oxygen tank, in case of chemical warfare.

I was also surprised to see my old, African engraved knife still in my pack. It was given to me by my dad before he went off on deployment for his 5th year in the British Navy. I closed my eyes, remembering that horrible day we received the letter that his ship was attacked by Syrian Pirates, all sailors and marines either KIA (killed in action) or MIA (Missing in action). Shrugging off that memory, I cursed, realizing I did not have my First Aid kit on me. Then, I mentally face palmed, as I remembered that I had pulled it out to most likely help Desmond, before the Grenade blew him up, most likely along with the Med kit.

"Shite." I cursed to myself, standing up on my good leg, grabbing onto something to help me up. I was startled to see the object holding me up was a mirror, almost identical to the one back in the warehouse. Is this what I had come through. I picked up a stray plank on the ground, and attempted to hit the mirror, experimentally.

I gave a very unmanly squeal as the plank left my hands, being enveloped in blue light, and disappearing through the portal. Hobbling away from it, I turned towards the door, which had a strangely low overhang, making it resemble a Hobbit door, from Lord of the Rings. I stepped outside, again squinting at the bright sun.

When my eyes adjusted, my mouth dropped. I was surrounded by a large green field, not much different than back in Devonshire. But this was different. The colors intermingled, almost in perfect harmony. A peaceful aura filled the air, instantly putting my mind at ease. Inhaling deeply, I began to hobble away from the old house, heading in the direction of a tree line not to far from my position. I made the decision not to go through the mirror just yet. What if the Insurgents were still there, ready to nab him if he went through. No, better to be safe than sorry, some wise man once said.

The trees were generic looking trees. It was funny, they almost looked cartoony. I almost laughed to myself, remembering those old comics I used to watch. Bloody hell, Tom and Jerry. Ahh, good times. I continued through the trees, until I came across a dirt road.

No fences, nothing special about it. It was just a road. I looked up and down the road, which seemed to extend forever in every direction. Looking to the right, I froze as I saw movement. It was a pack horse, carrying what looked like 2 saddle bags, but strangely no saddle. It was a cream color, with large blue eyes, and a brown mane. The first thing that struck me while looking at it was its large eyes. It didn't even look real, like the trees. My second realization was that it had no rider. Then it spotted me.

It froze, staring at me with its large eyes. Fear was in its eyes, and I could see my reflection in them. I started to slowly approach it, being careful not to startle it. It just continued to stare as I got closer. 20 feet. 15 feet. Soon, I was right next to it. I then noticed something. It had something on its flank. I automatically assumed it was a branding, but then I noticed that it was colorful, almost like a Girl had colored it. It was a red cross, almost like a medical sign. I approached it, curiously poking it with a finger.

Then, I was startled by a voice, that sounded like it belonged to a 15 year old boy. "Please! Don't hurt me! Ill give you anything you want! Just please, don't hurt me." I looked around me, confused to see nobody else but me and the horse. I shrugged, turning back to the horse, who was now staring at me. Then, the HORSE began to speak. "Please, don't-don't do anything you will regret." You know what I did? I screamed. It wasn't even a manly scream. I stammered, "Di-di-did the horse just talk?" The horse then looked indignant. "PONY! I am a Pony!"

I couldn't take it. Both from the loss of blood and the heat of the moment, I fainted on the spot


	3. Mineshaft

Authors Note: Hey guys! I would like to thank you for your constant support, as I add more and more chapters to the story. It may be dull now, but trust me, it will start getting better in the next chapter. So, without further-a-do, chapter 2, or 3. Whatever, man! Like, follow, and Comment. Please! I want feedback on what you guys want to come out of future chapters. You have about 12 hours to tell me what you want. SO, hurry!

**Chapter 2 **

**Unknown Area **

**16:00 Hours **

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace **

I awoke, groaning as I tried to sit up. I was in a bed, blue with a golden edging. I laughed and laid back down. The old house, mirror, and talking horse-pony thing was just a dream. I sighed, relief flooding over me.

"Finally, you are awake." My eyes shot open, as I recognized that voice. The voice from my supposed dream, of a teenage boy. I sat up again, staring at the hor...PONY, I had met on the road. The pony was different though. Yes, it was the same one, but it was different. It wore a white coat, and didn't have a look of fear in its eyes. I, on the other hand, wouldn't say the same thing. I was frightened out of my mind. Now, I really was questioning my sanity. The pony turned towards me, having in its hoofs a platter, with what looked like soup in a bowl.

Wait, how was it holding the platter? I didn't worry about it, though. This entire business was weird. So why not have a picker upper hoof? Why bloody not?! Trying my best not to hysterically laugh, I accepted the platter, and took the wooden spoon next to it. The pony went over to some papers on a table, examining it. "Well now, you had me worried when you fainted on the road. I have never encountered one of you before, from your species. I noticed you were injured, and took the liberty of helping you with that."

Before I could take a bite, I looked down at my calf. To my surprise, it was covered with a white bandage, and was so soft, it felt like cotton. "Well, thank you. Uh..." The pony looked at me and smiled. "Stone Burst. Or Dr. Burst for short." I took a bite, and was amazed by how good it tasted. I could taste tomato, rice, lettuce. It was amazing. Swallowing, I spoke up, and was surprised by how raspy my voice sounded. Coughing, I continued, deciding not to give my full name. "Breaker. My name is Breaker." Dr. Burst stopped and looked at me. "That is an odd name." I shrugged.

Dr. Burst sat on the floor next to my bed, still looking down at his notes. "Because you are a new species, at least to me, would you mind if I asked some questions?" I stopped eating, looking at the pony, which was still an odd sight to look at. "Um, sure?" Now Stone looked happy, and a little excited. "Alright. What country do you come from?" I answered matter-o-factley. "Britain." The Pony then looked confused. "Uh, is that anywhere near Equestria?" I mentally face palmed. Of course he wouldn't know about Britain! Then a thought occurred to me. "What is Equestria?" Dr. Burst looked up, surprised at what I had just said. "How could you not know about Equestria? We are the biggest civilized nation in the land!"

I quickly explained to him all the events that had happened to me. He listened very intently, never interrupting, only asking one question, which I quickly answered. After I was done explaining my story, Dr. Burst had his interested face on. "Wow! A creature from another dimension! Incredible." He muttered under his breath. He quickly picked up his notes, and, bowing his head to me, rushed out of the room. I sat there, puzzled. Well, the good news was that I had adjusted to the situation, which made me calmer.

So, I had befriended a pony, in an unknown land in an unknown dimension. Wow, maybe I was crazy. I finished my soup, and put the platter on a small table next to me. I heard lots of noises outside my door, so I assumed I wasn't in someone's house. It sounded like a hospital. Then, the door opened, and in came a white colored pony, with a tan mane and big green eyes. Like Dr. Burst, this pony had a tattoo on her butt, but this time it was the symbol of a red heart, with stitches across it. I don't know how, but somehow I could tell this was a female pony. I honestly don't know how, I just knew.

She looked at me and smiled. "You done with your food, Mr..." She looked down at the paper and frowned. "Breaker?" I nodded, and she took my platter. Before she left the room, I heard her mutter under her breath, "Breaker? What kind of a name is that?" Honestly? What was wrong with it? What was wrong with my nickname? I

looked down at my mended leg again, wondering why I couldn't feel any pain. Pulling the covers off of me, I swung off of my bed, putting my legs on the ground. Ok, whoever did the stitching must have been a miracle worker, the bandages wrapped so cleanly, no blood coming out. I inspected my leg a little more, and thought I saw what looked like a clear, purple gel around it. It wasn't gel though. It was almost... magical.

I put some pressure on my leg, expecting pain. What caught my off guard, however, was the fact that I DIDN"T experience any pain. Just a dull ache, like if you had been running all morning, and your legs were tired. I assumed that was because I had been in the bed. Then thoughts bombarded my head. How long was I out? How long had the bandages been applied for? How had the pony doctor dragged my from that road in the middle of nowhere to this room? Shaking my head, I stretched, relieving some of the kinks in my back. Then, Dr. Burst entered the room. A look of shock was on his face when he saw me, which almost instantly turned to curiosity.

"Interesting! It is almost like you were never hurt. I will have to thank Dr. Horse for his quick examination of you. It was nice of him to stop by on his way to Ponyville." Ponyville? Well, that is kind of a generic name. "Well, I have sent the report to Princess Celestia, so until I get her approval, I cannot complete any more tests."

"Wait, who is Princess Celestia?" He looked at me in horror, but then his face relaxed a bit when he remembered I was from a different dimension. "Princess Celestia is our good leader, looking over us and raising the sun at the day and moon at night." He then looked at me, and said, "Well, I am sure you want to move around a bit, after being clustered in that bed for 3 days."

3 Days! Wow, I even impressed myself! I nod, and he leads me outside, and was surprised not to see a hospital, but another field. This field however, was filled with wooden houses, all clustered with no real order. What surprised me next was the number of ponies in the area. Ponies of all sorts and colors were walking throughout the field, some leaving and some entering houses.

A couple were flying...wait, flying? Sure enough, there were a bunch of ponies with wings flying in the sky, mostly wearing what looked like a silver or iron armor. Ok, what scared me wasn't the fact that there were Pegasi (Peguseses?), but my complete lack of surprise. I was completely used to it by now. The next oddity I noticed were the unicorns. A bunch of ponies milled with all the normal ones, with straight, lined horns on there head. Dang. Towering over the town, slightly to the north, was a mountain, where a bunch of ponies were coming out of.

Dr. Burst saw my confusion, and stated, "Welcome to the town of Mineshaft, one of only a few mining communities you will find in Equestria. We mine out the ore in the mountain, to help support both our town, and the rest of the nation." The sun was coming down, and I saw a bunch of unicorns coming from the east. "Where are they coming from?" Dr. Burst looked and nodded. "How do you think you got the soup? They tend to a field to the east, getting enough food to last through the winter months." I nod, and for the first time noticed some of the ponies giving me some strange looks. So, Doctor, where will I be staying the night?"

Dr. Burst nodded again, and lead me towards a certain house on the outskirts of town. It was made of wood, like the others, with a chimney, and 4 windows. It had a low hanging door, which was opened with a quick push. "You can stay here with me for tonight. I have a guest bedroom. Unless of course, you want to sleep in the medical bed." I shook my head, going into the guest room. I was surprised to find it nicely decorated, and my stuff already here. I turned, cocking an eyebrow at the doctor. Stone smiled, saying, "I thought you would say yes, so I took the liberty of bringing your stuff over."

I nod, and strangely felt tired. I stumbled over to the bed, almost instantly falling asleep, my dreams being riddled with Ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. Oh boy.


	4. Private Yuro

**Chapter 3 **

**Cave, Northern Africa **

**7:00 hours **

**Private Evander 'Striker' Yuro **

I groaned in my seat, wondering why I was still alive. After the explosions knocked me out, I was taken and dragged out of the warehouse. My eyes felt like they had been hit by a flash bang, but I remember hearing police sirens and guns soon after. Then I was knocked out. I don't know how many days I was out for, but the next thing I actually realize, I am tied up inside a cave, in God knows where. Inside the cave was the machine again, only beat up and battered. Only about half of the men were actually here, only about 12, including the leader. I opened my eyes a little more, and noticed that there were more than just the 12 men. 12 of the men were insurgents, from the warehouse, but another 15 or so men were there. They all wore desert clothing, and had turbans so thick, I couldn't even see there face, only there eyes. They must have been either terrorists, or raiders. All the men were armed with AK-47s and UMPs. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the leader of the insurgents step towards a man working on the machine, another insurgent who I guessed was an engineer, or technician. "How much longer until it is fixed?" The Engineer stepped away from his work. I was surprised to hear he had a French accent, instead of a British accent. "I don't know. The bullets, mixed with the explosions, caused some substantial damage. Give me, maybe, 3 days, and it will be done." The Leader cursed to himself, then turning to me. He smiled wickedly, and came over to me. "Well there, little soldier. Welcome back! Sorry for the inconvenience." I groaned as he stepped on my leg. "The only reason I am keeping you alive at this point is because I might need you to get your fellow S.A.S. man in there." My eyes widen as he laughs. "Yes, I know who you are. Your superiors must not have realized I used to be in the British Special forces. But no matter." He applied a little more pressure on my leg. "But to get him out, I don't necessarily need you in one piece." Then I screamed, as he stamped on my eg, making it turn at an ungodly angle. He laughed as my scream turned into a whimper. "Alright boys! Have your fun with him, but don't necessarily kill him." 3 of the men converged on me, and as the started to beat me up, I couldn't help but scream again.


	5. Mineral Flare

**Chapter 4**

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**8:00 hours**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I woke up, feeling better than I had in a very long time. I felt a peace wash over me, making me sigh with happiness. I sat up and stretched, getting out of the nice bed. I looked down at myself and frowned. I had just realized that I had been wearing the same clothes I had worn since the warehouse incident. I shrugged, I guess I would have to ask Stone if there was a tailor in this community.

Then I paused, wondering if they would even know how to make human clothes. Well, if not, I guess I could make my own. I do work pretty well with a needle. Chuckling at my bad medical joke, I opened the door, to come face to face with 2 big, fire orange eyes. I jumped a little, spooked.

The pony fell to the floor, landing on all floor feet, a look of confusion on its face. It was not Dr. Burst, but instead was a female pony, a mare. She looked younger than Dr. Burst, and had a look of mischief in her eyes. Her eyes reminded me of dying embers. She had a dark maroon coat, which was obscured by dirt and dust, with a flaming mane like a torch in the night, and a butt tattoo of what looked like a gleaming rock.

Her confusion quickly changed to excitement as she saw me recover from my shock. "Oh, hello there!" Now, if I could compare Stones voice to that of a 15 year old boy, then I should be able to compare this mares voice to that of an 11 year old girl. Dang, she was cute! Snapping out of it, I quickly responded.

"Hello. Sorry for the jumping, I don't remember seeing you last night..." She nodded, her eyes still gleaming. "I came home a little while past night fall from the mines. I was soooo excited to see you, because you are someone new, but then you were asleep, and Dr. Burst told me I could give you a tour today!" Ok, whoa. She said that really fast and I was still trying to catch up.

"Ok, cool. I would love to go with you on a tour. Um, what is your name?" She stopped and turned towards me, still smiling. "My name is Mineral Flare! How about you?" I smile at her and say, "Breaker." She scrunched up her nose, and I pinched the bridge of my nose as she said, "That is a weird name." Dear. Lord. Why? I regained my posture, and looked around the small cottage.

"SO, where is Dr. Burst?" She unscrunched her nose quick as she quickly explained. "He had to go to the hospital early this morning. There was a cave in and..." At this, she cringed, looking away from me. I looked at her, confused. "Are, you ok?" She looked back towards me, her smile a little less wide. "Fine. Lets get on with showing you around, shall we?" I nodded, and said, "Ladies first." She giggled at this, and we left the house.

For a small community filled with ponies, this town felt more like home than Britain itself. Everyone that came across me and Mineral Flare were nice, greeting us both with love and friendship. The town itself was nice and big. Mineral Flare was a good tour guide as well, knowing the whole town from head to toe, or would that be hoof. Bloody Ponies.

Any who, there was a small market, where vegetables of all kinds were being sold, a local mining store, a cafeteria, a salon, and even an armory. "Why would you ponies need an armory?" I asked as we passed the forge, where lances and spears were being forged. "Sometimes, the camp is attacked by raiders, trying to steal the ore we find in the mines." She replied. So, that would explain the gold armored Pegasi and Ponies.

We passed the Storage, where both food and gems were stored, the farms, and many other buildings. Finally, we came upon a tailor, and that is where we are now. "Hold still, Breaker! I need to know how to make these strange clothes you wear if I am to make more!" The tailor explained. I grumbled a little bit, having been standing in the same for about 15 minutes already. Mineral was in a corner, watching and trying not to laugh. The tailor finally let me go from the invisible prison, telling me to come back in a little tomorrow morning to get my new clothes.

As we exited and tried to get the kinks out of my legs, Mineral walked closer to me. She looked at me, never letting her smile falter once. "You look hungry. I know I'm famished." I nodded. "Ya, I am so hungry I could eat a ho..." I stopped myself, trying to think of a different analogy, quick. Mineral stopped to look at me. "What?" She asked. "I mean, I am very hungry. Lets go." She looked like she was going to question me more, but then just shrugged and started leading us towards the market.

Next thing I knew, we were sitting on the side of a grassy hill, eating lettuce and tomatoes sandwiches. I hate toadmit it, but I honestly don't know if I was ever going to eat meat again. Blasted Vegetarians! Below us, the farm ponies worked there magic, making corn, potatoes, and carrots grow out of the earth. It truly was a spectacular sight to see. I looked atMineral, and I realized that I had spent most of the day with her, and still knew next to nothing about her.

"So," I started, "What is your job here." She looked up from her sandwich, looking excited about the small talk. "Well, I am a miner here, ever since I was a little filly. My parents used to work for the headmaster here, Warden Deadeye. He is a really nice guy, and offered my parents work here. So, ever since then, I have worked here, mining new tunnels in the mountain. I know it by heart."

"Really, you should show me around there next." Her eyes gleamed at this, then dulled, her face weakening a little. Then, before I could question her on it, it brightened again, turning to me. "That's really my story. I have plenty of little mountain tales, but I could tell you all about those later. I want to know more about you." I was about to respond when a loud horn sounded in the distances, east of us.

I looked across at the fields, seeing unicorns running towards the camp, smoke behind them. Then, above us, 5 Pegasi began flying towards the inferno. "Raiders!" Mineral whispered. Come on, we have to get out of he... BREAKER!" It was to late.

I was running straight for the inferno.


	6. Raiders

**Chapter 5**  
**Mineshaft, Equestria**  
**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I don't know what came over me. I just had a sudden urge to run to the field. I heard Mineral Flare screaming my name from on top of the hill, but I didn't listen. The urge I had was to help. Why? I couldn't say.

I dashed towards the flames, seeing black silhouettes right in front of them. At first, I thought they were more fleeing unicorns. Then the fireballs came. Indeed, they were unicorns, but they were not the farming unicorns that I had befriended. These unicorns had flames literally spewing out of there horns, igniting the fields in a beautiful and terrifying red and orange color.

Above me, the Pegasus guards I had seen earlier were flying towards the inferno, some with bare ha... hoofs, and some with water buckets. I reached to my side, just to deadpan when I found out that I had left my knife back at Stone Bursts house. Well, things had gotten a little more complicated. I was going to turn back, when I felt something collide into me. I stumbled a little, just to come face to face with one of the raiders. He was a grey stallion, with a muscular build and dark, empowering eyes. black clothes covered his flank, so I couldn't see what is tattoo was. No, not tattoo, cutie mark. Yes, that's what Mineral Flare had said it was called.

The unicorn seemed to be surprised to see me at first, but quickly went to retaliate, charging me with his horn lowered. I ducked out of the way, making him skid into his own flames. By now the Pegasi had arrived, diving in and taking punches at the unicorns, then retreating before they could get them. I heard a war like cry, and turned to see another raider charging me, his horn lowered.

Being a little more brave, I thrust my hands out, catching the unicorn n the horn. Then,almost on instinct, I picked up and threw him, surprised at how light he was. Then I gasped in pain as, right before he went flinging towards the flames, shot fire from his horn, engulfing my throwing arm. Using my other hand, I quickly put out the flames, praising God when the fire dispersed.

Then I groaned in agony, as I looked at my blackened and burnt skin on my arm. I fell to my knees, clutching my arm. Trying to brush off the pain, I turned and looked across the field. The Water Pegasi had done there jobs, the flames down to almost nothing. The warriors, too, were making the raiders run. I glanced around the black and charred field, wondering how long it would take to repair this damage.

Then I froze, as I saw a blue laser hit one of the Pegasi near me, and he went down. I thought he was dead, until I saw him groan, stunned on the ground. Then I saw his adversary. Unlike the other 2 unicorns that had attacked me, this one wasn't as muscular or noteworthy. He was a small stallion, clearly not a child, even though he was small enough to make the cut.

The raider then started charging the Pegasus. Out of pure instinct, I ran and dove headfirst into the unicorn, bringing both of us down. Looking back, that probably wasn't the smartest idea I had ever had, for I had risked getting impaled myself. Luckily, the unicorn wasn't fully facing me, and his horn was about an inch from impaling me.

Wrestling him to the ground, I finally decided to punch him in the face. I was surprised to see that it had almost instantly knocked him out. I bent by the Pegasus, ignoring my burning arm. I checked him, sighing in relief as I found out that he had no physical bones broken. He was indeed in shock, which meant he needed to get immediate help.

Groaning from my burned arm, I lifted the Pegasus onto my back, trudging towards the camp. My vision suddenly became blurry, and my hearing sounded like I was underwater. I heard Mineral Flare yelling, but it was garbled, and I couldn't hear what she was saying. She was a maroon blur on the hillside, running down the hill, a cream colored pony following close behind.

I stumbled suddenly. What was going on? I then face planted in the dirt, the Pegasus falling off of my back with a grunt. Suddenly, Mineral Flare was right next to me, the Cream Colored pony next to her checking my arm. I tried to mouth for them to check on the Pegasus, but the Cream pony was already looking at him.

As my sight went from blurry to black, I saw the blurry outline of a red cross on the Cream Ponies flank.


	7. Mineral's Story

**Chapter 6**

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Night, around 9:00**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I awoke, instantly wishing that I hadn't. I winced at the incredible pain that shot through my arm. Actually looking at my arm, I saw that it was charred, black and severally burnt. It was surrounded by a magic, most likely unicorn, even though In had yet to see a unicorn doctor around.

Sitting up a little, I looked around the room. I was back in the emergency building, where I first recovered from my bullet wound. Looking out the window, I noticed that it was night outside, the moon barley rising over the mountains.

There no noise outside, except for the soft sound of some field crickets. Or whatever they were. I looked around, and was instantly startled by a red clump of fur on the ground next to my bed. Then I realized that it was Mineral Flare. I gazed down at her. God, she was adorable.

"Sitting by your bedside all night." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw Stone Burst, who had just come into the room. "Wha...What?" I stammered. He looked at me with hard eyes. "She has refused to leave your side until you were awake."

I stare at him, my "Say whaaaaaaaat" meter going off. He sighed, walking over to examine my arm. "We need to stop meeting like this, Breaker. Honestly, you shouldn't have run out there like that. Those raiders are ruthless, and they would not have hesitated to kill you as they did today." I winced as he took the magic coating off of my arm.

"Well, if I wasn't down there, then that Pegasus would have died!" Stone stopped examining me and looked me in the eyes. "And I am sure he will thank you when he wakes up from his coma." I lean back into the bed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my one good hand. Dr. Burst stops examining my arm, reapplying the magic barrier. He went and sat in a corner of the room, sitting in a nice chair.

"What is her story?" I ask Dr. Burst, clearly referring to Mineral Flare. He looks at her sleeping on the floor and smiles a little. "She doesn't like to talk about her past. Says it ruins her 'Perky Personality. Well, she was born to 2 nice ponies, who got into trouble with something. So, they came here, when Mineral was a mere filly. The leader here, Warden Deadeye, gave them grace, helping them. Then, they were caught under his hoof, and officially became slaves to there own debt."

"How much did they owe him?" Dr. Burst thought for a second, then shrugged. "Over a million bits." I stared at him. Dr. Burst rolled his eyes. "A lot of currency." I couldtell. It cost 50 bits to make the shirt and pants from the tailor.

"What happened?" His face became sad. "They were forced to work in the mines, to get out of there debt. Over the course of 3 years, I became a good friend of there's. Then, one day, around lunch time, a miner hit the wrong patch of rocks. Her parents were both coming out of the mines when..." He started to tear up.

"A rock side took them over the edge of a chasm. I took her in to my home, took care of her, raised her, and has kept her out of trouble. For over 19 years, she has worked here, stronger than even our greatest miners. But still, she has to work off the debt her parents lefther with." By now, I had a tear coming out of my eyes, and I looked back down at the peaceful form Mineral Flare.

How had she been able to remain so happy and positive all these years, with so much bringing her down. Then, almost like he had been reading my mind, Stone said, "Good friendships. That is what has kept her spirits high. She is friends with almost every single miner, rock carrier, and stallion in this place. They keep her company, and she keeps there's."

He came over to where Mineral slept, petting her head a little bit. "She has an interest in you, you know?"

He turned his face to mine, smiling a bit. "I don't know what, but she is more interested in you than any other stallion in the camp. Normally, she would be with all the different ponies in camp. Today, she has only talked to you, me, and only a couple others." I furrowed my brows, thinking on this. Then, Mineral woke up, smiling when she saw me awake.

"Breaker! Dear Celestia, are you alright? I thought you were going to leave me...I mean, us!" I raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who left the room, trying to hold back a laugh. I turned back to Mineral, who was now on the bed itself. I went and hugged her, making her squeak in surprise.

"Trust me, Mineral, I am not leaving any time soon."


	8. The Plan

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in putting this story up. Getting ready to head back to school in all. Any who, I would like to thank you all for your dear and loving support. Unfortunately, I will not be putting up any stories all next week. "Ahh, Juggerpony, why not?" Well, glad you asked. I am going to a camp, then straight afterwords, going back to school. So, enjoy this story. Tell your friends to come and read this, please! And check out my Fanfiction channel. I have more than one story now being published! Woohoo! Anyway, don't let me get in the way of your reading. So, grab a bag of popcorn and shut your faces (Battleblock Theater reference, sorry!), and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 7**

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**A little before lunch, 3 days after raid**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

The days following the raid and my short recovery went by very slowly, not that I was complaining, though. I enjoyed my time with these ponies, knowing in my heart that this is where I belonged. It took mere hours for my arm to heal up, despite what Dr. Burst had said about it being serious. Major 3rd degree burns, surprised I still had my arm.

But hey, in a land where magic existed, I wasn't surprised to see it healed this quickly. Stone then recommended that I should begin working, if not for the payment, then for the physical exercise. Of course, from all that Mineral Flare had told me, I decided that a little Physical Labor could do me some good.

Stone warned not to put to much strain on the healed arm, but to definitely put some use to it. The Warden, Deadeye, welcomed me with an open hoof. (Ahha! Caught myself that time!) He gave Mineral Flare the privilege of giving me the tour of the Mine, which she accepted without hesitation.

The mine was huge, with millions of caverns and tunnels running in every single direction, Ponies of all shapes, colors, and races working together to collect the ore from the mountain. Pretty gems, colorful metals, and diamonds the size of my face were carted out of the mine.

It amazed me how these ponies, who were so different in so many ways, could get along so well with each other. I couldn't help but think about why humans couldn't be like this.

It also interested me how they collected the ore. Instead of pickaxes, they used there hind legs, which crushed the rocks to splinters. I almost crushed my legs to splinters when I tried kicking it, resulting in me having to build a pickaxe of some of the metal from the mines.

I had more fun working in the mine than I had had working in any other job. Partly because of the friendliness of the other Ponies, but mostly because of Mineral Flare. I cant describe it, really. She is just the coolest creature I have ever met. While mining, we would talk, mostly about life and stuff. And when we weren't talking, she would always wear a cute, perky smile. When she was working she would always radiate, like a torch in the night.

Maybe that was the lantern reflecting off of her maroon skin, or I don't know. Angels gleaming down on her from heaven? I don't know. But, I was feeling a connection to her, almost feeling closer to her. Like Friends, but more. Like, Best Friends. Our friendship grew stronger after each day, and I liked it.

By now, I had completely forgotten about the portal, about returning to my own home. Everyone probably thought I was dead. So be it. From that day forward, Sergeant Darius Trace was dead. This was where I belonged.

I jumped a little as I felt a soft, yet firm hoof touch the back of my leg, I turned to see Mineral Flare, staring softly at me. "Um, didn't you hear the Lunch alarm." I almost face palmed, laughing as I picked up my pack from the ground. "Didn't even hear it." We both laughed, and began making our way out of the mine.

We headed back to our usual spot, that grassy hill overlooking the fields, which were now for the most part healed, small tinges of black here and there. Opening my pack, I brought out an apple and a jug of water. Mineral Flare Pulled out a sandwich and a jug of water, taking a large bite out of the sandwich.

Wow, the sun reflected off of her beautiful fur... stop it, Breaker! That's enough. I looked at my apple and took a bite, savoring the juicy sensation. "Dang, where do you guys get these apples from?" Mineral looked up from her sandwich, saying, "There is a vendor that comes from a small time town called Ponyville. They run an apple orchard, and are really nice ponies. They have two grand fillies, one named Macintosh, I believe, and the other... Applejack? I could be wrong."

I nod, taking another bite out of the apple. "Appropriate names." Mineral nodded, taking another bite and staring out across the fields. I bit my lip, and decided to ask her a question. "Are you happy here?" She looked at me, confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you content being a miner?" She stood and sat down, right in front of me. "Of course I am happy here. Everyone is nice and helpful. But..." She trailed off, staring back at the sunlight. "But?" I pressed. She sighed, turning her cute face towards me again. "I have always had a dream of being an adventurer."

I stared into her eyes, and she sighed. "Yes, I know, it is silly, and I love the people of this town, but I would love, if even for a couple of days, to see the outside world. I have not left this town for around 20 years, and I want to just be able to see everywhere else. I want to see Canterlot, Ponyville, and even Cloudsdale."

Then she sighed, laying on the ground, her ears drooping a bit. "But I cant. Not with this stupid debt I have to pay off." I put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. Then, an idea sparked. "How much do you owe the Warden?"

Her ears perked a little, and her face contorted a bit. Then she shrugged. "You know, I actually don't know."

"Well, maybe we can work together. You have been working here for 20 years, I am sure you cant be too far away from the debt." Her face than brightened up a little. "Hey, you might be onto something, Breaker. Yes! I will ask him how much, and then we can work together to pay it off."

She was about to stand, when I shook my head, putting my best serious face on, fighting to not let a smile creep onto it. "I have one condition." She looked at me, saying, "Anything." I couldn't help as the smilefinally crept onto my face. "You have to take me with you on all your new adventures."

She smiled, hugging me with her front hooves. "Thank you, Breaker!" I returned the hug, hearing the siren going off in the distance. Lunch break was over. Patting her head, we started back off to the mine, a new mission in mind. That was when I was pulled aside by one of the guards. I smiled as I recognized him.

Breezy Arrow had recovered since the last time I had seen him, and he was back to duty, after saving his life back during the raid. He didn't return the smile, instead being flanked by 2 other ponies, both Pegasus and wearing golden armor. I did not recognize the insignia they wore, which showed the picture of a gleaming sun. "Breaker, you have been summoned to Princess Celestia's palace in Canterlot. Please come with me, so that we can escort you to the chariot to take you there." I glanced back at Mineral Flare, who had a startled look in her eyes.

Waving to her, I followed the guards to the Chariot.


	9. The Portal

**Chapter 8**

**Canterlot, Equestria**

**A couple hours later**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I was escorted down the hall, being lead by 2 beautifully decorated guards, both white colored unicorns. For a bunch of magic ponies, they were great architects. Really, a huge castle on the side of a mountain, only really accessible by either a train or flying? Ingenious.

The inside was just as beautiful, with long, colorful halls, stain glass windows, and hundreds of ponies. Unlike Mineshaft, these ponies gave me strange looks, whispering to the ponies next to them about me. It made me a little uncomfortable, but I tried my best to keep my cool, and I pretended not to notice them. Finally, the guards departed from me, and I was inside a large room. On either side of the walls, huge stain glass windows hung, showing pictures of great battles, accomplishments, and several other things.

At the very end of the room, 2 thrones sat. Sitting on one of the thrones, was a beautiful white pony. She was huge, with a flowing rainbow mane, a white coat, and a cutie mark of a Sun. She looked regal, a royal air surrounding her. She looked at me, tilting her head, examining me. She then stood, a kind smile on her face. "It has been many years since I had seen a human. Welcome to my courts." I bowed, out of respect.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria." Rising from my bow, I responded, "Breaker, at your service." Her smile became a little warmer. "I indeed know your name, sir Breaker. You are the talk of my whole court. You are the first human to be in Equestria within the past 300 years." I stared at her a bit. I did not even know there was EVER a human in Equestria.

"What happened to them?" She closed her eyes at this, inhaling deeply. She then opened her eyes, projecting a sad, far off look. "Things that should never have happened." Her smile then returned. "So tell me, Breaker, how have you come back to this land."

It only took a couple minutes to explain all that had happened to me, from the mirror to his stay in Mineshaft. I left out the Warehouse ambush, thinking it wouldn't concern the princess. "So, that is my story." Princess Celestia was sitting again, a thoughtful look on her face. "Interesting. Where is this 'portal', that you came through?" I explained the farmhouse to her, which seemed to trouble her.

"Why would an ordinary pony possess something of such power?" "Maybe it belonged to a pony of great power." Celestia's eyes seemed to narrow, as she thought. "Yes. That would explain it."

"Explain what?" I asked, but she didn't respond, turning her attention back to me. "Well, Sir Breaker, you seem to be friendly enough. You are always welcome in these halls, and anywhere in Equestria, for that matter. If there is anything you need, jut ask, and we shall give it to you." I bow once more, pleased at how well this meeting had turned out.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia. I am honored." Then, a thought came to mind. "Actually, there is something you can do for me." She tilted her head. "And what would that be?" I grinned a little, already planning out how this would work.

* * *

**Cave, North Africa**

**18:00 hours**

**Private Evander 'Striker' Yuro**

I groaned, being shoved to my feet by some unknown burst of light. "On your feet!" A deep voice growled to me. For 3 days and nights, I was tortured, interrogated, whatever bloody nonsense. The only reason I was still alive was because of sheer willpower. One of my arms were broken, my nose was broken, and I was nearly blind, only able to really distinguish light and darkness, and the occasional silhouette of a human being.

I was pushed forward being thrown deeper into the darkness. Then, I heard a voice. To my surprise, it wasn't British or Arabian, like I had heard for the past couple of days. It was a German accent. "So, this is the machine? Is it completed?"

Then, I almost spat when I heard the hated voice of the British Insurgent leader. "Indeed, Agent Sponz. Um, I was suspecting that Klaiser himself would show up." I could almost hear Agent nod. "Well, Klaiser has a lot to deal with, and will have to worry about small, side projects such as this." I could feel the insurgent scowl. "You call this a side project? The Nazi War Machine HARDLY thought of this as a simple, 'Side Project'."

"Well, unfortunately for you, we are not the Nazi War Machine. Yes, the Oberherr were once a small division of the Nazis. But they were fools, Hitler, and we are still alive thanks to better leadership. Klaiser has more to deal with than simply a portal to another dimension." I tried to contemplate this, stunned from all that just transpired. Nazis? This was larger than simply a British Insurgency. This was a plot from a group of Nazis?

"But, the creation of a set portal has not slipped Klaiser's mind. It is indeed a huge step forward." The Agent said. Then, I felt eyes stare into me.

"And who is this?" The Insurgent Leader spoke next, "He is a hostage. 4 days ago, we were attacked by S.A.S. troopers, and took out a multitude of my men. That is why I asked for reinforcements from you directly." I heard the Agent gasp. "What happened?"

"Well, only 2 escaped, and 1 is right here. The other dove through the portal." "Hmm, this could mean trouble for our enterprise. He must be eliminated." I was then picked up from the ground, and I felt a huge blue light hit my face.

"It will be done, Agent Sponz." The light dimmed a bit, and I heard footsteps leave the cave. "You had better make this worth it, Shannon. I am supplying you with 20 troops, and a bunch of supplies. Don't fail the Oberherr again." I heard the whooshes of people entering the portal, and I was coming very close. Then I was shoed forward, and was engulfed in light. The last thing I heard was, "It shall be done."

"Hiel Oberherr!"


	10. Liberation Day

**Chapter 9**

**Deadeyes Office, Mineshaft, Equestria**

**1 day later**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I paused, standing right outside of Warden Deadeyes office, prepping myself for what I was about to say. After I had told Celestia what I had needed, she helped me without hesitation, saying what I had asked was selfless.

I opened my jacket (Made specially by Floras Tailor shop) and looked inside a special inner pocket. I exhaled when I saw the pouch was still there. A pouch containing about 3,000 bits of golden currency.

Straightening my jacket again, I breathed in and out again, prepared to go inside. I turned and gave a thumbs up to Mineral Flare, who waved back. I looked back at the door again. I pushed the door open, entering the room.

Warden Deadeye's office looked exactly the same as it had the last time I had been here. Nice windows on the side walls, an intricately carved desk in the back of the room, and bookshelves and cabinets lining the walls. Right behind the desk sat a blue pony, who was currently working on some paperwork.

Warden Deadeye didn't look like much at first glance, but I knew that he was a fierce stallion, and could probably take me out with one pounce. He was a navy blue unicorn, with a brown eye, an eye patch of sorts covering his other eye, and a cutie mark of a satchel.

He looked up at me when I entered, and smiled. "Breaker! My dear human, please take a seat." The chair was a little small for me, but somehow I was able to fit into it. He picked up his papers with a reddish magic, and teleported it to one of the cabinets. He then sat again, and smiled. "What can I do for you?" I gulped, trying to think of a good way to say it.

"I have come to pay off Mineral Flare." Wow, that sounded better in my head. Deadeye frowned, leaning back a little bit. "What is that supposed to mean?" I sighed, ready to repeat myself. "I have come to pay off Mineral Flares debt." Deadeye looked shocked, and he began to stammer a bit, which he quickly covered up with some fake coughing. He then regained his stature, and looked me in the eyes.

"Breaker, there is no possible way you can pay off her debt. Where would you single handedly even get the money to pull that off?" His tone was harsh, even a little mean. So, in my best business like manner, I pulled out the pouch containing the bits. "In this pouch, contains all that Mineral Flare owes you, and even more!" Looking skeptical, he opened the pouch, and his mouth widened. His mouth widened more and more as he counted the bits, all the way to 3,000. After he had counted the money, he looked me in the eyes.

"Breaker, I cant let her go." I stared back at him, trying to contain my rage.

"And why the bloody hell not? That should be enough, and more!" He just continued to stare at me, no emotion being listed in his eyes. "Do you really want to let Mineral Flare go? This is her life, and she has no experience of the outside world. Yes, I know of her desires to see the world. But, is she really ready to see the world for what it is? She has lived a protected life, believe it or not."

My rage died down at this, registering what he had said. All that he had said was true. But still, it was wrong. I shook my head at Deadeye.

"That may be true, but let me tell you something, Warden. She is the smartest pony I have ever met, and she is certainty not naive. She can take care of herself, both here, and in the world around her! So I say again, accept the money and..."

I stumbled back in shock as Warden Deadeye whacked the bits off the table, his emotionless features gone, replaced by pure fury. "Now you listen to me, Human! She is one of my greatest miners, and is the one that brings me profit. If she leaves, Mineshaft will crumble, I will lose everything! So no, I will not accept your money, and I will not let her go!"

By now, Warden Deadeye was on the table, his voice at a screaming level, and his horn was bursting in an angry light. I started backing away from the table, honestly scared out of my mind. "You hear me, Breaker! I WILL NEVER LET HER LEAVE!" He screamed this last part with so much anger, I fell to the ground.I didn't know what to do at this point. He looked like he was about to murder me. And nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

"Actually, Warden Deadeye, you will release her." I turned to the direction f the voice, and stared right at Breezy Arrow, the guard I had rescued from the Raider attack, accompanied by 2 of Celestia's personal guards. Breezy stepped into the room, approaching the now fuming Warden. "You will release her, because if you don't, I will have to place you under arrest."

Deadeye calmed down pretty quickly, turning a little pale. "On what charge?" Breezy was now standing in front of the table, his front hooves sitting on top of it. Deadeye began to back up, now off the table. "For slavery. You know, if you refuse to accept pay to release a debt slave, that pony becomes a personal slave. And I am sure you remember law order A1-13, stating quite clearly that Slavery was outlawed."

If Deadeye was pale before, he was a skeleton now. He was completely backed away from the table, now cowering in the back of the room. Breezy jumped down, now standing right in front of the Warden. "So, unless you want me to take you in, Boss, I suggest you sign the correct papers, accept the money, and we all forget that this little incident ever happened."

Now my mouth had dropped. Wow, wished I could have done that. I stood up, thanks to the help of Celestia's guards. Deadeye was up now, sweating up a storm, and was hunched over some papers Breezy had laid in front of him. With a quick, hateful glance at me, he used his unicorn magic to write his signature. Breezy looked at me, smiling. "From this day forward, Mineral Flare is free from debt."

Handing me the paper, Breezy and the guards left. I was left alone with Deadeye, the room eerie and silent. He stared at me. "Get out of my office." I was about to say something, when he screamed at me again.

"GET OUT!" I quickly retreated, closing the door behind me. Mineral Flare sat there, a look of worry on her face. She galloped to me, hugging my leg.

"I was so worried! I heard screaming, then the guards had to go in and... What happened?" For the first time in this whole endeavor, I smiled, handing Mineral Flare the paper. "What happened this day is that now you are a free pony." She squealed with joy, now jumping into my arms, and pecking my cheek. I blushed as she said, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I hugged her back, knowing that this was worthy of celebration.

* * *

Later that night, as Mineral Flare, Breaker, and several of Mineral's friends were celebrating the glorious day, Warden Deadeye was stumbling down the street, in a pure, blind rage.

How dare that creature take away his best miner! What right did he have? None! Deadeye thought to himself as he continued down the dirt road, mumbling any curse he could think of.

"May Celestia bring hell upon that Breaker!" Deadeye screamed into the darkness. "Breaker, is that his name?" Deadeye wheeled around quickly, staring at another human. He quickly realized that this was not Breaker, for this man was a lot stronger, more buff.

"Not another human!" Deadeye whimpered, ready to run, when the human's big hands clamped on the ponies neck. "Shhhhh, I don't mean to harm you. I have a hate for this human you speak of also. Maybe we can work together, and make all of these curses of your come to pass." Deadeye stared at the human, replying, "How?"

The human let the pony go, smiling a devious smile. "Just wait a little while, then we shall take him out. Oh, by the way, my name is Shannon." The human, Shannon, put his hand out. The Warden took it, mirroring the same wicked grin. "Mine is Deadeye. It will be a pleasure doing business with you."

Shannon let go saying to himself, "Indeed, it will."


	11. Sledding

**Chapter 10**  
**Mount Freefall, Mineshaft, Equestria**  
**Evening, 1 day **  
**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

"Um, Mineral Flare? Are you positive this is safe?" Mineral scowled, spitting her circle of a sled out of her mouth. "Well, duh. What fun is it if its completely safe. But don't worry, there is a 80% chance we wont die." Wow, great odds.

It has been a whole day since the papers were signed, and Mineral Flare was free to leave and come as she chose. Granted, she decided to continue working at the mines, so that she could get enough money to begin going her travels.

All the Miners were given the day off, however, when Warden Deadeye didn't come out of his office that day. The other warden, Warden Gold Hoof, decided to let everyone go, partially because he didn't know what to do, and partially because he was a lazy son of a *****(Censor! Honestly, Kids are reading this!).

So, Mineral Flare decided that they both did something that day to officially celebrate the day. And that apparently meant sledding off the top of a mountain.  
It had taken most of the day to hike it, and I will tell you, it was not that enjoyable. I mean, I would love going to the Swiss Alps or going to Austria when I was a kid. But this? Dear goodness, Princess Celestia HAD to make this day the hottest I had ever been in? Thanks, Princess Celestia.

The only real enjoyable part of the hike was, of course, Mineral Flare. One of the only reasons I didn't give up half way, come to think of it. I looked down the steep mountain again, gulping. The snow only went halfway down the mountain, and then rocks. Ok, maybe a pony who has lived in the rock her whole life would enjoy that. I am not positive at all that I would.

I turned again towards Mineral, dropping my sled. "Well, dang, Mineral. I didn't know that you wanted your first day of freedom to be your last." Mineral smiled, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Common, Breaker, you have to learn to take some chances! This is as great a place to start as any." I looked again over the cliff, saying, "Are you sure this is a great place to star... OOMPH!" I dropped butt first onto my sled as Mineral Flare's sled rammed into my legs. I shook my head, Staring as Mineral drove out across the mountain, throwing huge whoops into the air.

I groaned, knowing that there was no going back. I prayed to God for my safety, and jumped off after her.

The speed that I went at was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Feeling the wind in my hair, and feeling it rush around me, I started getting into the high of the moment. Whooping loudly, I put my whole body onto the sled, gaining speed from my aerodynamic trick. Soon, I was right next to Mineral Flare, despite her lead on me.

She smiled, her pony tailed mane waiving in the breeze. "See?" She screamed over the wind. "It isn't that bad, is it?" I smiled and nodded, turning completely towards her. That's when it happened.

I don't know what happened or what came over me, it just... happened. I looked at her, and time slowed to a stop. I noticed every detail about her. How her torch like mane slowly became undone from the long ponytail it was in, how her eyes like dying embers glistened with a happiness and joy, how white smile glistened in the sunlight. Then, in slow motion, she turned towards me, and her smile veeeeery slowly dimmed.

"Breaker, look out!" I barely had time to register, as I left the snow and hit the first rock. My sled, because it was turned sideways to face Mineral, collided with a big rock, and I went flailing through the air. I landed with a thud on a pile of snow, which formed a wall behind me. I lay there for a minute, dazed. Mineral stops next to me, looking me over.

"Are you crazy? What happened back there?" I stared into her eyes, not knowing how to respond. Should I tell her about what happened back there? "Uh, sun got in my eyes. Yah." She blinked once, then smiled again. That wonderful, dashing smile. "Well, at least you are not hurt." I sat up, surprised to not feel any pain in any of my bones or muscles. "Ya, ya. So, you wanna try to get to the bottom?"

To my surprise, she shook her head, and laid down on her sled, which was right next to mine. "You know what? I think we should just catch our breath, you know? I mean, this is a very nice spot. Common, the sun is going to set soon!" I looked over, and was surprised to see that she was right. The sun was lowering over the mountain. I turned towards it and looked at it. It was a magnificent sun set.

Then, I almost jumped when I felt something nuzzle into my side. I looked down as I saw Mineral Flare snuggling into my jacket (Made specially by Floras Tailor Shop...Common, the price to get it was free advertising!), and making a cute, content sigh. I sighed as well, leaning back onto the cold, yet refreshing snow, my eyes closing as the sun was completely out of sight. Thanks, Princess Celestia.

* * *

Greetings, loyal viewers! I would just like to thank you guys for all your love and support. I never expected my story to get this far, yet here it is, reaching 1,500 views! Woohoo! But now, I need you as the reader to do something. As you saw from both this chapter and a couple previous chapters, we see Breaker starting to have feelings for Mineral Flare. So, I want every single one of you readers (Yes, I am talking to YOU!) to tell me if I should or should not go down the romantic road. If not, then they will be simple friends. If so, then trust me, it will not turn into asappy love affair. Trust me, it will get pretty Die hard! I just want my fans permission before I begin anything I might regret later.


	12. Raiders Demise

**_+PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH+_**

**Authors Note:** Dear Celestia! Ok, thanks to a lot of people who reviewed the last story (Thank you for doing it, by the way!) I have come to the conclusion to go down the Romantic Road. Holy Cow, the PMs I received from a lot of you, as well as guest reviews... Ok, I now know what must be done. Thank you guys for your great support! Tell your friends about this story, and keep in touch, because (hopefully) I will be updating this story frequently. Again, take your seats, turn off your cell Phones, and hold onto your butts, as we dive into the next chapter! Oh, and another thing! So, on a new MLP Youtube channel I am starting up (Juggerpony, duh!) I am thinking of making dramatizations of different fanfics. This one may be one of them. So, like, voice actors, sound effects, the normal jazz. So, if you guys would like to help make it possible, PM me, and maybe we can work stuff out. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 11**

** Early Morning (Around 7, maybe)**

**About 10 Miles East of Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Thunder Dagger, leader of the Raiders**

I was still getting over my shock of the creature that had attacked me during the raid on Mineshaft when word got to me of more of them.

Around 5 days ago, I had lead an attack on Mineshaft, hoping to get some food from there storage and maybe weaken there defenses. But then that...THING showed up and attacked me, and even took out 2 of my brother raiders! It was an outrage, and I wouldn't stand for it.

So, when one of my scouts reported that a whole group of 20 or so were camping out near the abandoned House, in a small cave in the woods that surrounded the house, I automatically went to rally the troops. Have 1 of them was enough, but 20? 20!? I wouldn't stand for it.

The raiders, being trained to attack and defend at a moments notice, were ready in an instant. The Unicorn raiders, whom were mainly used for a longer range of attacking, wore a simple leather cloak, while the Earth Ponies wore metal armor, and had spears attached to there sides. The Pegasus also wore simple leather, for then it would be easier to maneuver in.

In a matter of minutes, all the troops were ready, and we started off across the plains where we were camped out. The camp wasn't large or fancy, just a bunch of tents, stoves, and meeting grounds. With a loud, whoop, I lead 40 raiders across the clearing, heading for the old Cabin in the woods.

* * *

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Warden Gold Hoof**

I took a glance again at Warden Deadeyes office. What was he doing in there, I wondered to myself. He had not come out of his office in 2 whole days. I turned my attention again to the group of miners in front of me and gulped. "Alright, ponies, listen up! I want everything back as before! We have a quota to meet, and I cannot afford to give you an extra day. So, back to work!" I heard some of the miners grumble as they trudged over to the mines. I rolled my eyes. Why did they have to be so lazy? I shrugged, turning my attention once again towards Deadeyes office. I stamped my hoof and trotted over to his door. I had made up my mind. I was going to see what he was doing in there.

* * *

**About 2 miles away from Cabin**

**Thunder Dagger**

A pegasus flew up to me, ready to give a report. I nodded, and he reported seeing the 20 humans moving something over toward the cave. A mirror. How odd. The Pegasus also reported seeing a small group of ponies. 10 of them in all. Also odd. I turned towards the raider and motioned forward, and we proceeded into the forest, officially leaving the plains area.

* * *

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Warden Gold Hoof**

I opened the door partially, expecting to hear the Warden yell at me. He didn't like ponies just walking in on him. "Look, Deadeye I am sor..." I stopped in my apology when I noticed something. There was no noise from inside the room. I opened the door all the way and stared at an empty room. I was shocked and ran outside to the nearest guard.

"The Warden is not in his office! Where is he?" The guard looked confused and galloped over to the office, looking in. He emerged, looking very pale. "Maybe he is at his room?" I suggested. The guard nodded and, communicating through magic to the other guards, began trotting off towards the Wardens residence.

* * *

**The Cave, Equestria**

**Thunder Dagger**

I peered down into the hole bellow me, seeing the clearing where the cave was. It was just as the pegasus had said. In the clearing bellow them, were over 20 of the creatures, and carrying long, metal objects I had never seen before. 17 of them wore tan clothes, with lots of pockets, and really weird looking helmets. 2 of the other humans wore white armor that looked like plastic, and a weird bubble like helmet. They carried even larger metal objects, and were guarding a simply dressed creature, who was strong, a little more buff and whatnot.

Then, something rustled through the grass, and a small group of 10 more creatures emerged from the trees, carrying a mirror. They carried the mirror to the cave, taking it deep inside. That was when I noticed the ponies. Off in the corner of the clearing, stood 10 ponies. They were ragged, had scars, and were armed with weapons. I spat as I recognized what they were. Mercenaries. Leading them, to my surprise, was Warden Deadeye, who was currently talking to the simply dress man. I couldn't take the suspense anymore. I raised my hoof, telling my raiders to be at the ready. Then, with a loud scream, they charged from the trees, towards the group.

* * *

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Warden Gold Hoof**

I was pacing now. This was not good. If Warden Deadeye was not working, I didn't know what else he would do. All Deadeye ever did was work. The guard the quickly came back, panting in front of me. "He isn't in the camp! I have asked everywhere, no one even saw him leave." I was sweating now. What do I do?

* * *

**The Cave, Equestria**

**Thunder Dagger**

The creatures were surprised when we emerged from the clearing, charging towards them. Then, There was a noise that hit my ears that I had never heard before. Rachta-Rachta-Ratcha. Fire emerged from the metal objects the creatures were holding, and I became shocked with horror as the whole first line of ponies were dead. The fire wasn't even touching them, yet they were dropping like flies! I had the unicorns fire bolts of fire. It was a desperate move, but I was losing way to many ponies.

The unicorns fired, and at the same time, the Pegasi flew downwards. The bolts of fire struck 2 of the creatures, who went down in groans of agony. Then, one of the White armored creatures stepped forward, and I screamed in pain as he started shooting it into the foliage. The pain I felt was unbearable, and I collapsed to the ground.

My vision became blurry as I saw the Unicorns beside me go down. I looked to the sky as I then saw the Pegasi calling a retreat, when they then started falling from the sky, getting hit by the metal objects. I tried to stand, but was then pushed down as a hoof collided into my back. I turned and saw Deadeye, surrounded by 2 of his Mercs. He sneered as one of the mercs charged me. "So long, Raider."

Then, my world went black.


	13. Night Walk

**Chapter 12**

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**1 month later, close to midnight**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

What the he*l was wrong with me (Great way to start a chapter, right?)? I had been thinking that lately. I was currently laying in my bed at Dr. Stones house, staring out at the beautiful moonlight that simmered through my window. Why was I thinking these thoughts? Because it was either thinking this, or thinking about her. Mineral Flare. I groaned as the thoughts poured in.

I got up from my bed and tiptoed past all the rooms in the house to the door, in which I let myself out. I breathed in the cold, night time air, and I began walking, as I did every night. Why could I not stop thinking about that pony? For the past month, ever since she was freed from bondage, I just became more and more attached to her. She had become my counterpart, in a way. If I was at one place, she would be there also, if I was somewhere else, she would also be there.

Every day, I would notice something newer and newer about her. Just last night, I saw that she had these cute little white freckles. Dear God above! I slumped against a tree, just now realizing how far I had walked. I was now in the orchard, which was in the eastern field. Looking to the sun, I figured I had some time before I returned. Returned to her. I slapped myself this time. I had to think of something else. Lets see, uhhhhhhhhh. I looked and saw that strange pony head in the moon. I never quite understood why it was there. Huh, I would have to ask Mineral Flare about that tomorr... Dang It!

I groaned again, still walking east. Then I stopped as a thought occurred to me. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before, or why I was just thinking it now. "Why am I trying not to think about her?" I said out loud, mostly to myself. "In fact, why DO I think of her like this? She is a good friend, always there for me, and I am always there for her and..." My voice died down again as the realization hit me like if Celestia had struck me with lightning from the heavens. "Did I... fall in love with a pony?" I said out loud, frightened by what I had just said.

Had I really fallen in love with Mineral Flare, a pony? I let that sink in a bit. I had fallen in love with a PONY. That just sounded wrong, even in his head. 'But she isn't an ordinary pony', my heart was telling me, who was quickly joined by my subconscious. 'Yeah, common, Darius! If yo have these feeling for her, then you have to tell her!' But then my mind made a comeback.

'No, it is wrong! Intelligent or not, I cant do this! Even if I did, what if she doesn't accept it? What if she thinks its wrong? I could damage our whole friendship!'

"Shut Up!" I screamed, falling to my knees, clenching my now aching head. Thankfully, the voices in my dead quieted down, almost like they were now just realizing they were hurting there host. After a couple of minutes, I raised my head to the sky, whispering softly, "Celestia, if this was meant to happen, please, PLEASE, send a sign."

I waited there for a couple minutes. Nothing happened. Then, I looked at the moon, and I understood what I had to do. If this damaged my relationship with Mineral, I would never forgive myself. But if I didn't tell her, I would live in agony for the rest of my existence. Glancing at the moon again, I got to my feet and started making my way back to the house. I had to work in the morning, and I didn't want to be late.

Suddenly, something metal pressed up against my back, prodding me. I began to turn around, when a voice said, "Don't turn around, unless you want a bullet in your back." I recognized the voice, and I almost turned around to punch him. It was the British Insurgent, who had killed my squad. Almost like he was reading my thoughts, he said, "Yes, I am he. Now, turn around. Slowly."

I turned, and stared in shock at about 5 other men and 3 ponies. The men wore Tan Flak jackets, with multiple pockets and grenades. They wore tan Berets, and were all armed with AK-74s. The ponies were rugged looking, and were also armed. My mind went into panic mode, and I did the only thing I thought to do. I lashed out, punching the insurgent leader in the face.

He stumbled and fell to the ground. To of his men charged me, dropping there guns and making a move for my arms. But I was quicker. After the first raider incident, I always carried my knife around. Quickly, I lashed out my knife, slicing one of the men in the chest when I brought it out. I lunged at the second man, who was a little more crafty then the first. He did an upper kick, knocking me to the side. As I hit the ground, I felt my head land on a rock, and I groaned as I felt my world blacken a bit. Before I could get up, I saw the Insurgent Leader, his lip and nose bloody. He gave me a bloody grin, before lifting his foot. "No more." Then, he dropped his foot on my face.

* * *

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Mineral Flare**

I heard the door close in the kitchen and I frowned. This was the tenth night in a row that Breaker had snuck out, at least to my knowledge. I sat up in my bed, looking out the window as I saw him walk towards the eastern fields.

This had been a habit of his for some time now. Near midnight, I would hear him groan loudly in his room, and then he would leave. He would always look deep in thought. He also seemed to be blushing whenever he left. What if he was going to see somepony so late at night? I narrowed my eyes.

Yeah, what if he was going out with some other pony? And he wouldn't tell me? Then the though struck me. Why do I care who he sees? I got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Stone Burst. He had caught the flu, and recommended himself to some sleep. I exited the house, still watching the human walk off into the forests.

It was a good question, though. Why was I against him seeing anypony else? If anything, I should encourage him, because he was my friend, and that is what friends do. I looked to the moon, wanting to know some answers. Then, something just...clicked. If I was asked at all to describe the feeling, I don't know if I would be able to.

Memories popped into my head; memories of the mines, when he would stare at me for no reason, a weird look in his eye, and then that time when we were sledding down the mountain, when he almost crashed because he was looking at me. And also those times when he would blush if I ever giggled or laughed or... I paused in my thinking, my mind erasing everything accept for 3 words.

He loves me.

I sat in the grass, still shocked by this realization. How had I not noticed this before? How had I not guessed at this point? I have known him for over 2 months, and he never told me? My mind was probably running at over 100 miles an hour, questions continually popping into my head. They were all a blur, because they were so many, but one stood out, and only one consistently repeated itself.

Do I feel the same? At this, I blushed, pacing back and forth outside the house, talking to myself in a hushed whisper. "This is silly. I mean, it wouldn't work! No one would accept it. I mean, we are two completely different races, for crying out loud! It would be like a dragon having a crush for a pony! (Authors Note: Yes, I went there with that joke! I went there!)

Its simply ridiculous! It's just...wrong! Then, a voice shimmered through her, making her freeze for a second, and listened to what the voice said. Mineral, don't worry about what others will think. What does your heart say.

I smiled at this, putting a hoof to my mouth as the answer came to me in the same 3 letters it had come to her earlier. I love him! I love him! I laughed again, and started racing off in the direction he was heading. I was going to tell him, tonight! I didn't care anymore. And then my smile disappeared when I came to a small clearing.

On the ground was a human body, bloody and beaten. Mineral trotted up and felt the pulse. A tear came to my eye when I felt no pulse. I started to cry, and sat on the ground. Sniffling a little, I lifted the body up and froze. This wasn't Breaker. I gave a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced by terror.

If this wasn't Breaker, than where was he?


	14. MUST READ!

**(MUST READ IF YOU ARE A READER)**

**Chapter A-01**

**Writer Corner, America**

**Now**

**Juggerpony, Author and Awesome person**

Hey guys, not what you were suspecting? Well, ahHA! Anyway, I would like to give an update and say thanks...again. Ill get the last one over with now. I would like to thank you guys soooo much for your support throughout my writing! It has really given me encouragement to write chapters as frequently as I do. Ok, got that sappy stuff out of the way, now for the good stuff. My offer still stands on voice actors (Or animators, if you happen to be one) to help out with the dramatization of this story, and to put it out on youtube. Not for popularity or attention, but because it would be a fun project, and (If you ever review, you know about this) I love to get in contact with fans and do stuff with them. Other than that, I believe that covers everything. The next chapter is on the way, and will hopefully be up around noon tomorrow. Again, PM me if you want to accept the offer. Other than that, keep up your support, your love, and those reviews! I check my gmail every 2 hours to see if I got a review (And no, I am not desperate, for your information). Oh, and before I forget, you may have noticed I make small references to MLP characters in my stories. So far, I have gotten Applejack and Rarity. Who should I do next? Put in the comments. See you guys tomorrow (Or whenever!)


	15. The Rescue

**Chapter 13**

**Near Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Past Midnight**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I groaned, trying to lift my head, but couldn't. Staring downwards, I saw beautiful grass, and the sound of water hit my ears. Something was covering my head, and holding it down. Suddenly, the weight was lifted, and a hand grabbed the back of my hair, tugging up. My face was lifted, and I could see everything. In front of me were 10 men, the same from the clearing, the insurgent leader, and the couple of Mangled ponies. I tried to place them, but couldn't.

In fact, I was startled to realize that I couldn't remember anything. Well, I could, but it was hazy. I remember coming outside, and getting ambushed by these guys. Why had I come outside anyways? Then, it came back to me in a painful rush.

Mineral Flare. The Maroon haired pony, dark orange coat, red and black eyes, cutie mark of a glistening rock. I clutched the back of my head, where the source of my pain was coming from.

"Well, glad to see you are finally awake, Darius. Or is it Breaker, now?" It was the Insurgent Leader, who was slowly coming towards me. I struggled to get free, but the man who was holding me had a strong grip. A very strong grip. I turned back to the Insurgent. "Look, I don't want any trouble! I am not working for the S.A.S. anymore..."

The insurgent rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. I am sure you are telling the truth, but I honestly cant take any chances, now can I?" I groaned as the man holding my arms shoved me to my feet, still making sure to have a tight grip on my arms.

"Why are you doing this?" I said. He chuckled softly, looking me square in the eyes. When he replied, he seemed to ignore my question, and went straight into what he was going to say.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. I am Derell Shannon, leader of your so named 'Insurgents'." While he was talking, I was looking around me. We were on the edge of the woods, but not the edge I was familiar with.

We were near the edge of a cliff, which lead a far drop to what looked like a lake. There were 10 tan uniformed men, all armed with SMGs. There was no way I was going to escape. The Insurgent was still talking, and I decided to tune back in.

"So, the point is, we have all come here to escape from your bloody British Tyranny. We could make a new life in this world. The inhabitants are friendly enough." That much was true, but I didn't believe him for a second that the only reason he was coming here was to just 'escape from British Tyranny'.

"Then why attack me, huh? What was your whole bloody point in doing that?" I spat at him. Shannon looked at me and replied in a calm voice, "Technically, you fought back. And we just wanted to tell you that there is no need to be alarmed by us. We are only here to start over again." He offered his hand. "Can we agree on that?"

I didn't like this. Something was going to go down. If I shake his hand, I might be put into a false sense of security, and then wind up dead in a couple hours. Plus, he had put a gun to my back. I spat at him, saying firmly, "Go to hell."

The hand disappeared. "I knew you were going to say that. Now, we have no choice in the matter." He turned and nodded to the man holding my arms, who quickly pushes me over to the edge of the cliff. I tried to resist, but the guard kicked my knee, making me bow to the ground. I looked behind me. The guard was gone, but I now had cuffs on my arms. I turned and stared as Shannon grabbed a silver USB. pistol from a fellow guard.

**Woods**

**Mineral Flare**

If anyone was going to ask me how I knew where I was going, I would tell them I didn't know. Ever since I was a girl, I had a talent for detecting things. I could detect Gems in the wall, and to where ponies went. I just knew where it was, like a third instinct. Feeling the ground around me, I detected lots of movement in the north. Near the water cliff. I started dashing towards the area, hoofs following close behind me, and the sound of wings above me.

**Cliff**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

Time seemed to slow as I heard the footsteps of Derell approach me, him loading his pistol with a fresh cartridge. I closed my eyes and let my mind think. A tear came to my eye as I thought of Mineral Flare. I would never get to tell her how I really feel about her. Shannon was right behind me, and he lifted the pistol to the back of my head. Now it made sense why he brought me here. If things didn't go as he planned, the water would be a quick and easy way to get rid of any existence of my body. I sighed and closed my eyes, accepting my fate. As I heard the trigger begin to slide back, I had one last thought. Mineral Flare. Then the shot rang out.

The funny thing was, it didn't hit me. I turned where I was crouched. The shot had hit the earth, and Shannon was now on the ground, a mass of orange jumping on his face. It was Mineral Flare. I yelled as one of the guards took aim at her, when a bolt of blue light struck his back, and he fell forwards, dead or unconscious.

Armored ponies stormed from the woods, jumping on and attacking any one of the human guards they came across. A few pegasus dived, kicking one of the men off the cliff, his screams echoing throughout the night.

One of the men, who had been kicked by an Earth Pony, had risen again, charging Mineral Flare, a machete gleaming in his hands. Quickly standing, I rammed the guard in the stomach, for my hands were still tied behind my back. He groaned and fell to the ground. The men were now falling back, retreating to the woods. Mineral trotted over to me, a look of relief on her face as she came over to me.

There was another look to, one that I didn't recognize. She came over and began working on my bindings. "Glad you aren't dead." She whispered softly into my ear. As soon as the bindings had come off, I turned to her, my voice continually faltering.

"I have to tell you something!" I was surprised to hear us both say that. I gestured to her, and she opened her mouth to speak. "I lo..."

Then a shot rang out. Granted, there where plenty of bullets being fired, but this one was louder than the rest. I turned and saw Shannon, his pistol outstretched, smoke emanating from the barrel. I turned to Mineral Flare, who was looked at me, shock on her face.

"No, nonononononoo." I screamed as she fell over to the ground. I stared at Shannon, who had limped off into the woods to follow his men. I turned back to Mineral, who was gasping on the ground. The bullet had hit her square in the side of her body, blood gushing out. I could see the bullet, barely lodged into her muscle. One of the unicorns came over, using magic to try to take the bullet out.

"No!" I yelled at the unicorn, who jerked back in surprise. "If we take the bullet out, she may suffer from shock! We cannot allow air to enter her body from this hole."

Turning to the unicorn, I ordered, "Go get some leaves, and hurry!" Without any hesitation, he left and came back with a few leaves. Taking the leaves, I applied pressure from the wound, making Mineral gasp in pain. Taking a fallen knife from the ground, I used the sharp part to tug the bullet out. As soon as it was out, I applied pressure to the wound, trying to make as little blood enter her lung as possible. But I wasn't quick enough. Mineral awoke and started gasping for air.

"You! Apply pressure on the wound!" I yelled to an Earth Pony, who quickly came over and took my place. I went over to her mouth and prayed that she would forgive me.

I put my lips to her mouth. Her eyes widened a bit, but I didn't care. This was to save her life, not for romantics. However, I couldnt help but notice how soft her lips were. I sucked in, trying to draw in as much breath as possible. It worked, and I removed my mouth as she coughed up that stray blood from her lungs. Her eyes began to close and she looked me in the eyes. She was safe for now, and I would make sure it stayed that way. She whispered softly, "So, that was a kiss?"

Those were her last words before passing out on the ground.


	16. The End

**Chapter 14**

**Mineshaft, Equestria**

**Breakfast Time, around 5 days later.**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I balanced the platter in my hand, trying to make sure it didn't fall. In a desperate act, I placed it on the table, sighing in relief that the eggs had not fallen off the plate. It had been almost a week since the insurgents had attacked me and Mineral had been shot. Stone Burst considered me a miracle worker, knowing exactly what to do in the situation and responding without panic. She would have died if I hadn't.

Yesterday, she was told she could go home, but she had to rest in bed. Technically, the doctors said, she was the first Pony to be shot by these strange metal shells. Luckily, she would be fine. So, on orders of Stone Burst, I was to take care of Mineral Flare until she was healthy enough to go back to the mines.

And that of course meant I had to make her breakfast. And that of course meant I needed to learn how to cook. For my first time, I think I did pretty well. Eggs and an apple should do. What was horrible is that when I went into the market yesterday and asked for bacon, tall the vendors chased me away from there booth. As I said before, bloody vegetarians.

I pulled out a glass from one of the top cupboards, at the same time pulling out some Orange Juice. And then I poured that juice. I poured it like nobody's business! I put all the food on top of a platter and went inside her room. Dr. Stone was out on a trip to Ponyville, who was asking for some extra medical help. Something about a party gone wrong.

Any who, I slowly opened her door, and quickly noted two things. One, she was asleep, so I had to be cautious. Two, she was muttering things in her sleep, which was the cutest thing ever to hear. I sighed, glad to see how relaxed she was. Almost like she hadn't come close to death.

Throwing that thought away, I silently went over to the night stand next to her bed, placing the breakfast down. It was still about 8 in the morning, so it was probably best to let her sleep. I tiptoed out the door, closing it silently.

Stretching, I walked over to the couch. Ok, what to do. I couldn't leave the house, except to get her food, plus I didn't want to leave her alone. I couldn't watch television. I could read a book, I guess. I wondered if there were any libraries around.

Then, there was a knock at the door. I stood up, thinking that it was probably another miner bringing her a get well soon card or whatever. But when I opened the door, I was surprised to see Breezy Arrow, now wearing the golden armor of the Palace Guard, instead of the iron armor of the normal military guard. I knew why he was here.

"Any progress?" I asked. Breezy sighed, his blue hair shaking back and forth with his shaking head.

"No. Unfortunately, they were very good about covering there trail. We tracked them down to a clearing, where we then lost them entirely." We did find some...interesting things in the clearing, however." I was listening intently. "Apparently, Mineral Flare was not the first pony to get shot. I count over 40 ponies, all dead. They were raiders."

That would explain the lack of attacks over the past couple of months. "There was also a large stockpile of their weapons." I thought on this. So, they were not just coming here to 'settle down'. Sounded more like they were preparing for a war. "Oh, and another thing. Celestia asked us to check out that old house you claimed the mirror was at. It was not there."

I froze at this. Not there? Then...they must have moved it. But to where? "Did you check the cave? Was there a mirror in the cave?" I asked, thinking that that would be the place that they moved it. Breezy shook his head. "No, there is no mirror. Like it didn't exist." That sent a shiver down my spine as the realization came to pass. That meant they had moved it. Which meant that they had a new base. And we had lost the damn trail! I slammed my fist into the wall, which made Breezy wince.

"We are still going to patrol the area for them, sir. They will not escape so easily." I nodded, sighing in frustration. "Thank you for your help, Breezy." He smiled a bit, replying, "Hey, anybody who hurts Mineral or poses a threat to Equestria is an enemy of mine."

Then, I heard a soft voice peep up behind me. "Hi, Breezy. How nice to see you!" Breezy smiled even more, bowing again. "How are you feeling, Mineral?" I turned and saw her, her white cast on her side extending and tightening with her breathing. She smiled back at Breezy. "Like a new mare!"

I shook my head. "You heard Docs orders, Mineral. You have to stay in bed for one more day, then you can get up and wander as you please." She put on a pouting face, and stared at me in annoyance. "But it is so Booooring! Come on, at least around the house?" I shook my head again, which made her groan again. "What if you trip? Your scar may tear open again, then you would be prone to infection."

She rolled her eyes at this, glaring at me. "Well, at least I am not a klutz like you!" Breezy was really trying not to laugh at this point. "Well, I think I will leave you two to your bickering. I really have to go." He closed the door before either of us could say goodbye, and I heard him howling with laughter outside the door.

I turned back to Mineral Flare, who was seated on the couch. I was about to tell her to get back to bed, but stopped myself. What harm could she do sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her, biting my lip. I realized that this was the first time I had talked to her since I had saved her life.

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath. She looked at me, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?" I opened my mouth, trying to find the right words. "For having you cramped in here, for going out on my own, which made me get captured, which made you get shot." She turned completely towards me now, any sign of annoyance gone from her eyes now, and a loving look on her face.

"Breaker, I don't know why you are apologizing to me! Dear Celestia, I should be thanking you. You saved my life. I would be dead if not for you." I was caught off guard by this, and looked away from her eyes. Her mystical, enchanting eyes. Then, a thought occurred to me. "How did you even know I was outside?" I asked, turning back on her.

Her orange cheeks blushed a dark red as she confessed, "I have known you were coming outside at night for the past month or so. I was just curious, and wanted to see what you were up to, and why you were being so secretive. So I followed you, saw you get captured, and went back for help."

I could tell by the way she rushed through her confession that she was still hiding something. Then I paled as she asked her next question. "SO, why were you going out at night for the past month?" I looked to the floor, debating whether or not to tell her. Then, I remembered that night, and the feeling came over me again. I was done telling lies to Mineral. I would tell her the truth.

It took mere minutes to tell her about all those times I had stared at her, and the thoughts that went through my mind. It was strange telling her these things, things that I had kept secret and were meant for my mind only. But I didn't care. It also struck me as odd when, instead of getting a weird look or a stare of horror, Mineral actually nodded, like she already knew about all these things. When I finished, I looked her in the eye and said, "I think I love you."

Mineral actually smiled at this, nodding again, and turned around. I silently heard her mutter, "I knew it!" I stared at her again, "So... um, this is awkward. Look, I am sorry if this damages our friendship, or makes you not like me or..."

I was suddenly cut off as I felt soft lips touch my own. I opened my eyes wide in surprise to see Mineral Flare, propped up against my chest, slowly kissing my lips. Instead of resisting, I followed suit, kissing her back. No tongue, no lust, just a loving passion. We broke and she looked my in the eyes. "You did not have to hide your feelings from me. I love you too, Breaker, and I don't care what anyone else says, we will make this work."

I smile at her, kissing her again, without hesitation. She gladly accepted hit, than broke it. "Well, I guess I should eat your breakfast now." She got off my lap, turning around to smile at me while she walked. Unfortunately, by doing that, she tripped on the carpet in front of her, making her land on her side.

"Dang it!" She yowled. I tried hard not to laugh. She scowled at me. "You idiot, help me up!" Still laughing, I went to help her out. Above them, Breezy Arrow had heard the whole exchange, and chuckled to himself. "Quite a couple they will make." He muttered to himself.

**Unknown Coordinates, Equestria**

**Afternoon**

Derell Shannon, leader of the British Insurgent group and a captain of the Oberherr Unit, was currently dying from heat. He wiped sweat off his brow from the sun the rained down on top of his head. He looked around him, past the balcony. This was a great location to settle camp, better than the valley. Why not set the Camp at the main Mining Operations Base.

Far away from Mineshaft. Far away from Darius. The troops had made refuge and camp inside an old abandoned mining camp. It was abandoned because of a strange disease that had annihilated the whole camp. The disease came from radiation inside the mountain. And they needed this mineral the radiation was protruding from.

For the past month, men with picks and hazmat suits have went into the mine, extracting the precious green ore. Shannon sighed, glad that things were actually getting done. He went back into his second story room in the hotel, which doubled as his command center. He closed the door, and the first thing he noticed was how dark the room was. The lights were all on when he went to the balcony.

He closed the balcony door and saw a shadow emerge from the dark corner of the room. "Hello, Shannon." I almost screamed as I recognized the Germanic accent. "Agent Sponze! Um, how nice of you to come." The lights turned on and Shannon got a good look at Sponze. He wore a Black blazer, with a white undershirt, black pants, a tie, and black glasses, which made it impossible to see his eyes.

The Agent stepped away from the corner of the room clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Don't lie to me, Shannon. You were hoping to never see me again."

In truth, Shannon had hoped that. The Agent struck fear into him, because he knew that the Agent had the power to end his life, and make sure no body knew that he ever existed. Shannon gulped, putting his hand at his side. It was a passive gesture, but at the same time, it put his hand closer to his pistol. Sponze must have realized this, which made Shannon suspicious.

"So, why are you here? I thought Klaiser had put this operation down on his lower list." Shannon tried to keep up casual conversation. "Well, my dear Shannon, Klaiser has set his eyes upon this operation again. He says that the mineral you are finding is quite valuable. Can I see a sample?" Shannon nodded, opening his desk with sweaty fingers.

He pulled out a box that looked like clear glass, but was actually a radiation sealed glass. He handed it to Sponze, who looked it over with great interest. "So, this is Element 599, yes?" I nodded. "Yes sir, we strike a vein of this mineral every day, and get it cleared out pretty quickly." Sponze nodded, shifting towards Shannons desk. He put the box down and turned to Shannon.

"You have done well here, Shannon. I am quite surprised. And have you dealt with our little, um, 'pest problem'?" Shannon knew exactly who Sponze was talking about. "Negative, sir. He is still at large." At this, Sponze's smile turned into a frown. "I see. Well, Shannon, Klaiser has officially made me leader of this operation and how everything will turn out."

Shannon's spine turned to ice, understanding what he was going to say next. Very discretely, he pressed a button under his desk. An emergency button. Sponze went over to the door and knocked once. Suddenly, the door opened, and 3 men entered. They wore pure black cloaks, with black hoods and gas masks covering there faces. Shannon gasped as he realized who they were. Oberherr Elites.

"So, in putting me in charge of this operation, your services are no longer necessary." Shannon stuttered with his next comment, trying to be careful with his speech. "But I can still be useful! We can mine, we can..."

Quicker than Shannon could register, Sponze pulled out an old German Luger, and shot it right into Shannon's stomach. Screaming loudly, he went down, clutching the gun wound. As blood slipped through his finger tips, Sponze slowly approached, aiming the gun at his head. "That will not be necessary. Goodbye, Shannon."

Then Sponze shot another round, and it was over. The door was suddenly thrown open, as two of Shannon's men entered the room, startled to see there leader dead on the floor. Sponze put his luger away, saying in a hushed voice to his Elites, "Kill the Insurgents and there Terrorist Accomplices. Then gather the main captains. We will have a lot of planning to do."

Before Shannons men could even draw there Machine Pistols, they were mowed down by silenced MP5 shells. One of the Elites relayed the order through his earpiece as the Elites ran from the room. Gunfire suddenly rang from outside, as the Insurgents and the Terrorists fought for there lives, but were quickly taken over by the combined forces of over 50 elites and 30 normal Oberherr troops. Sponze went back over to the desk, looking at Element 599 with a new hunger. Soon, the plan would commence.

And then both Equestria and the human world would fall at the feet of the Oberherr Empire.

**End**

**Authors Note:** Well, guys, technically, this is the end of this book. But, before you complain and stuff (Because you guys love this series!) I am making a second one, where a second human will enter Equestria, and will hopefully continue the plot, which will take place around 3 years later (On the story line of the story.) So pay attention to my channel, because I hope to have the Next Story up within the week. And, dramatizations are still up for grabs! Well, bye for now, loyal Readers

Your Friend,

Juggerpony


	17. New Story Out!

**Final Update**

Ok, guys, so no jokes now! Into the Mineshaft is officially completed! Now onto part two, the story called Storm Rising. Go check it out! I hope you will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed into the Mineshaft. Mineral Flare, Breaker, Sponze, and even Deadeye will make a great return! Come on down, and enjoy.

Juggerpony out

PEACE!


	18. The Birth of a New Hope

**Chapter 15**

**Bridle Shores, Equestria**

**Around 1 year later**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I sat on the beach, looking out across the blue ocean waves of Bridle Shores. Cheesy name, considering they were horses, but hey, I wasn't going to complain. This was a good life, and I intended to make my new life here in Equestria worth it. I was a husband now, and I had to take care of my wife.

"You know, the whole point of a honeymoon is for us to be together." I turned and smiled at Mineral Flare as she came padding up the shore from the resort we were staying at. She smiled a loving smile and sat down next to me on the soft sand. I put my arm around her and brought her closer.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to sit here and reflect on all that has happened." She looked me in the face, worry now appearing in her look. "Is something wrong?" I looked away from her and stared back across the quiet water. The moon was just now appearing across the water, making a beautiful reflection in the water.

"I am just amazed at how far we have come. I mean, how we met, and how everything just unfolded." She nodded, looking out across the ocean waters. "Something is still bothering you. What is it?" I looked down at Mineral, who was still staring out across the water. She was so beautiful, with the moonlight reflecting off her skin so perfectly, making her eyes and mane seemingly sparkle. I then stuttered with my next answer to her question.

"Well, I was just thinking. What if Shannon comes back? Or the insurgents decide to attack me? Or maybe try to hurt me by hurting you?" She looked back at me, her face serious. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a long, loving kiss.

After we broke, she responded, "If they ever come back, and try to hurt any of us, we will take them on TOGETHER. That is what you put in your vows, remember?" I chuckled, remembering that special moment. It was nice of Stone Burst to lead the ceremony for us, and it also helped that everyone we knew was at the wedding. All except for Deadeye. He had mysteriously disappeared from the camp about 7 months ago, an no one has seen him since. I smiled again at the thought of all the ponies that had attended the wedding. If we ever got into any trouble, it comforted me to know that they would be there to help.

Plus, I had the most Beautiful pony sitting next to me, and would be by my side for the rest of my life. I hugged her a little closer, kissing her forehead softly. "Yeah, I remember." She looked up from my lap and smiled. "So, nothing to worry about." I smiled and kissed her again. She gladly accepted, kissing back with equal passion.

It got more heated, and we were eventually laying on the beach, Mineral on top and me on the bottom. All seen by the mare in the moon. (**Authors Note:** Ok, you may think the THING just happened, but no. It has NOT happened! Don't be perverted!)

**Equestria**

**Early Afternoon, 7 months later**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

I breathed in the cool, mountain air, happy to be alive. When Mineral first suggested we climb a 14er, I got shivers and remembered the horrible incident that was climbing Freefall Mountain. But there was a big difference between that mountain and this one. The sight. On Freefall, it was literally all rocks and snow.

This mountain consisted of trees, a little free fallen snow here and there, and a nice,warm breeze that caressed my skin. Mineral Flare, me, and a bunch of her old mining buddies where going on the trip, and so far, it was a blast. We were about half way up, and were soon coming up on the first mountain checkpoint, which was a cozy log cabin dead in the middle, containing couches, medical supplies, and food to last all winter.

Or so Celestia had said, but I guess I can take the word of a Princess. Her student, also, the little Purple filly, gave a good review of this mountain. Cute, charming little unicorn. Twilight, I believe Celestia had said her name was. Any who, it didn't fail to disappoint, at least so far. I turned behind me and frowned. Mineral Flare was trudging behind the rest of the group, and she appeared to be tired. Which was not like Mineral Flare.

Not 3 months ago, she could probably run a mile without barely breaking a sweat. Now she looked like she was going to die. Her completion had paled severally, making her normally orange skin seem a sickly dark yellow, and her eyes were glazed over. I looked up the hill, where I saw the Minerals other friends had noticed her lack of enthusiasm.

I put my hand up to stop the hikers, and they nodded, sitting down in the snow and drinking from water bottles in their saddles. All except one, who came and joined me. He was a strong fellow, with big muscles, a thick mane, and piercing eyes. He came down and joined me. "Is she okay?" He asked, concern riddled throughout his tone.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I am going to check on her, alright?" he nodded, and went back up to the others. I went a little ways down, and came up beside Mineral. She honestly looked very sick, and that made me nervous. She was in perfect health, as demonstrated with years of working in the mines, and I had yet to see her sick. But here she was. I put a hand on her shoulder and told her if she was feeling well. She gave me a painful smile and nodded, continuing up the hill.

That was when she fell over. She must have tripped on a tree root or something, because she suddenly fell over, and gasped in pain. I was shocked by the sound of her in pain. She had landed on her side, and the snow should have cushioned her fall. Instead, she was writhing in the snow, yelping in pain. I ran to her side and froze at what I saw. Her stomach was facing me, and I saw that it had turned a large swelling mass.

Minerals friend, who had talked to me earlier, was now running down the mountain towards us, pulling some water from his saddle. He gave it to her, though most of the water seeped onto the snowy ground. Minerals friend glared at me, asking in a serious tone, "What happened? Can you fix her?" I shook my head.

"She simply fell over. I don't know what happened. And plus, I am a military medic, I don't know about stuff like this! How far away is the safe house?" Minerals friend pointed up the hill, and I was relieved to see it, snug on the top of the mountain. Minerals friend ran ahead and told the others, who all stared back at Mineral in alarm and started coming over. I put a hand up to stop them. "Go ahead and do something to call help! Magic, phone, whatever you have."

They nodded, and started running towards the house. I picked up Mineral Flare, who had passed out, and groaned as I hoisted her onto my shoulders. She weighed a lot more than before, and I could barely walk 3 feet before I almost collapsed onto the snow. But out of sheer determination, I was able to get her up the hill in a record time. Not that I would know if it was a record time, but it sure was for me. Opened the door and laid her on a couch.

Another of Mineral's friends, a scrawny yellow colored pony, said that a chariot was on its way. I thanked God in my head as I ran and got a cold cloth from the other room. "I thought you didn't know how to heal her." The first hiker said. I turned to him as I laid the clothe on Minerals forehead.

"I don't. But we have to make sure a fever doesn't set in. I don't want her to die before the chariot arrives." I stayed by her side for a whole hour before a chariot arrived, and 2 pegasi wearing medical gear taking her away. As we boarded the chariot, I held Minerals hoof, praying that she would be safe.

**Hospital, Equestria**

**2 months later**

**Sergeant Darius 'Breaker' Trace**

Mineral screamed, her body racking from the pain. I held her hoof, whispering words of encouragement and love into her ear. I doubt she could hear me, but my words of comfort was more for my sake than hers. The doctors kept running in and out of the room, nurses coming in and helping me comfort her.

Until finally, a doctor said I had to leave, that I could do no more to help. I, of course, refused, until they literally dragged me away, locking me outside the room. I cursed and sat in a chair outside the white hospital room, wincing each time Mineral cried out in pain. It has been 2 months since the accident on the mountain, and she had to be air transported out. Within five minutes of arrival, I was told something that made me both curse and rejoice on the inside.

Mineral was pregnant.

I rejoiced, because that meant we were having kids, which I didn't even know was possible. Then I cursed because of the pain Mineral was in, and the thought that pursed my mind. What would a pony/human hybrid look like? Would a half breed be accepted in an all pony society? I sure hoped so, because I wouldn't tolerate it any other way. And neither would Mineral.

I winced as she screamed again, and this time the doctors gasped as well. I sighed in relief. Was it over? Then I paled as she screamed again. I couldn't help it anymore. I wouldn't see my mate in this much pain. Something must have gone wrong. I went and literally kicked the door open. The doctors almost jumped at this, then relaxed when they saw it was me, despite the few annoyed glances towards the busted door. I looked at

Mineral, who had stopped screaming, and was now asleep in the bed. I looked to the doctors, and asked, "Did she give birth?" The doctors looked at me and then back at me.

"I am afraid it wasn't a simple birth." I stopped, my mouth now hanging open. Not a normal birth? Was it stillborn? Could Mineral not successfully give birth because it was a half breed. Then I saw the doctors grin at me and gestured to two nurses next to Mineral.

"Why don't we show Mr. breaker his new twins!" Twins?! Sure enough, the nurses came over each carrying two completely different babies. One looked like a human baby, but he had more of an orange tinted skin and already had hair growing on his head. The other was a blue colored pony, a filly. It had blue skin, with an ice like mane, and purple colored eyes.

Tears appeared in my eyes, and I started crying tears of joy. They handed me the two children, and I held them, hugging them close. "Both males. Congratulations, Breaker!" The doctor said, smiling at me. I continued crying tears of joy, and slowly walked towards Mineral. She was starting to wake up and smiled lovingly at me. "Can I... see them?"

Her voice was soft, and I could tell she was barely able to fight sleep. I showed them to her anyway, and she gasped. "They are... so beautiful." Then, she passed out again. The nurses came and took the babies from me, taking them to basins. They are special, I thought to myself.

They will make an impact on this world.


End file.
